


Casino Coins

by MechaNishishi



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gambling, How Do I Tag, Kiibo being a good boyfriend, M/M, MonoMonoSlots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 08:15:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15190622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MechaNishishi/pseuds/MechaNishishi
Summary: Shuuichi is pretty bad at the slot machine, but that won't stop him from using all of his casino coins on it. Kiibo's worried for his boyfriend.





	Casino Coins

If Shuuichi had learned one thing in this Academy, it would be that he sucked at slots. Burning through about sixty casino coins without winning once had been proof of that. He rifled through his pocket, searching for his remaining casino coins that had been mixed in with his monocoins, and pulled out five of the silver coloured pieces of currency. He pushed them into the machine's coin slot and pulled the handle.

The slot machine went through assorted pictures, as it is supposed to do, before ending it's game as a win. Shuuichi was elated, smiling widely as the rush of winning filled him, as an actual payout from his hard work came. Coins poured out of the machine, clinking against each other as they dropped to the floor. He collected them in his pocket, inserting another five into the game

The handle was pulled and his game was another loss, piling onto his other fails. That was okay, however, because Shuuichi had plenty of coins to use and he would stop when he wasn't gaining coins anymore, the payout was better than the losses anyways. 

Another fail. Then another, and again, again. Loss after loss, Shuuichi inserted his casino coins, each time spewing the mantra of "One more time.". It was one more time, which then turned into five times, and ten times, and he gave up on saying his mantra, opting to just continue, because he would win that time, he had to win that time

He was about to push another set of coins into the MonoMonoSlots, when a metal hand clasped around his wrist. Kiibo looked at him worriedly, "Shuuichi-Kun, everyone has be-"

"One more time, Kiibo-Kun, I'll win this time, I know I will!" Shuuichi insisted quickly, cutting his robotic boyfriend off, "Just one more." He repeated, trying to slot the coins once again. Kiibo kept him just out of reach.

"You've been here for almost three hours, Shuuichi-Kun, if you were going to win, you already would've." He countered, "And you missed breakfast; most of our classmates thought you might've died! I thought you had died!" Kiibo's voice was edged with a mix of relief and distress, the former because his thought was false and the latter because he really had genuinely wanted to cry beforehand.

"I.. That wasn't my intention, Kiibo-Kun, I didn't mean to make you feel like that!" The coins fell out of his hand, and Shuuichi captured the robot in a hug, tightly holding onto Kiibo.

Kiibo sighed softly, wrapping his arms around Shuuichi in return, "I know, Shuuichi-Kun, just... please don't do that again." He rested his chin on Shuuichi's shoulder, closing his eyes and just enjoying the moment.

"We should probably tell everyone that I'm alive." Shuuichi suggested, "Then maybe we can cuddle in my room.. if you want to, of course." 

"Yeah, that sounds... nice." Kiibo agreed, and he couldn't help the small smile that crossed his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Trashy Saiibo because my gay heart demands it.


End file.
